Vendetta
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: "One-Shot" Una vez, Byron le hizo mucho daño.. Esta vez, Nuria decide vengarse de una manera algo rara...


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un One-Shot. Este One se me ocurrió hablando con mi primita, Elsie. Siempre me había dicho que nunca me dejaría vengarme de Byron, pero al final sí que lo ha hecho (muahahaha). Va dedicado para ella, por aguantar las ganas de matarme mientras lo escribía ;)_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie es un personaje original de ElsieRiver y Nuria es un personaje creado por mí._

_Ahora, sin más, os dejo con esta gran locura... Y si al final, fueseis tan ambles de dejar un review.. Os lo agradecería ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Vendetta<strong>

Nuria observaba el entrenamiento de sus compañeros aburrida. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte al caer lesionada en el partido amistoso que habían tenido contra el Instituto Brain. Miró por un momento su pie vendado y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Caleb se dirigía al banquillo. Se sentó en el suelo, delante de ella, mientras bebía algo de agua.

– ¿Qué tal la pierna? – le preguntó el chico cuando dejó de beber.

– Fatal... ¡Yo debería estar entrenando con vosotros! – la castaña suspiró mientras se tranquilizaba – De no ser porque conozco a Neil desde pequeña, le daría una paliza.

Caleb rió ante el comentario de la chica. Desde que habían jugado juntos en la Nueva Royal Academy, ambos habían comenzado a llevarse muy bien. Podría decirse que Nuria era su mejor amiga, aunque esto él nunca lo admitiría. Dejó reposar la cabeza en las piernas de la castaña.

– Caleb... – le llamó a media voz. Cuando el chico se giró para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba algo preocupada - Sabes que yo odio mucho a una persona, ¿no?

– ¿Sólo a una? – Nuria le miró seria, por lo que el chico decidió no seguir bromeando, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería – Claro que lo sé. ¿Por qué?

– Porque se me ha ocurrido algo...

– ¿Venganza?

La castaña asintió. Caleb sonrió, estaba seguro de que si Nuria había planeado algo, era algo grande. Además, también quería ver la cara de ciertas personas cuando se enterasen de lo que la castaña iba a hacer... Aunque, claro, esas personas no se enterarían hasta que todo estuviese finalizado.

**[*]**

Días más tarde, Elsie entró en casa de su prima y se dirigió directa a la Biblioteca. Como siempre que entraba, miró fascinada la inmensa colección de libros que allí había. Era una sala bastante grande, llena de libros. Además, la luz que había allí era natural, puesto que la única pared libra de estanterías estaba formada en su totalidad por ventanas.

– ¡Al fin llegas! – comentó Nuria mirando a su prima.

– Perdona, tenía entrenamiento... – respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña - ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene tanta urgencia?

Nuria sonrió, sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial, haciendo que luciesen como dorados. Elsie se estremeció, en sus ojos añiles, del mismo color que su pelo, se adivinaba la confusión que sentía. Confusión que no había disminuido su madre, cuando le entregó una pequeña maleta roja y le había hablado de la llamada de su prima.

– Veo que estás lista. Vamos, te lo cuento por el camino – dijo la castaña mientras se ponía en pie, ayudada por unas muletas – Si hubieses llegado a tiempo no pasaría esto... Y tranquila, mi maleta ya está en el coche.

– ¿Pero puede saberse a dónde vamos? – preguntó la peliazul mientras intentaba seguir a su prima. Para ir en muletas, la castaña no andaba despacio precisamente.

– Está bien, te lo diré... ¡pero ni se te ocurra dejar de caminar hacia el coche! Nos vamos a un balneario.

– ¿A un balneario? Pero si yo... yo no he avisado a nadie y...

– No te preocupes cielo, tus padres ya lo saben, yo se lo he dicho. Además, si te preguntas por Byron, yo misma se lo he dicho esta mañana, cuando me crucé con él.

– Pero Byron no me dijo nada... – murmuró Elsie confundida.

– Yo misma se lo pedí.

Mientras hablaban, habían llegado al coche. Era un deportivo plateado, del padre de Nuria, John. John guardó la maleta de la peliazul en el maletero mientras la castaña prácticamente empujaba a su prima dentro del coche.

Cuando Nuria entró también en el coche, se fijó en que su prima tenía el móvil en las manos y parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje. Frunció el ceño y se lo arrebató, con poca delicadeza. Elsie estaba a punto de quejarse, pero su prima la interrumpió.

– Vamos a relajarnos y evadirnos del mundo, nada de móviles.

**[*]**

Caleb caminaba por la calle, maldiciendo en voz baja. Miró su reloj y vio que el plan ya había comenzado. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía haberle convencido Nuria para ayudarla en esto... ¡Si a él ni siquiera le caía mal la persona en cuestión! Pero claro, era su amiga y se lo había pedido por favor... El chico decidió centrarse en el plan y dejar de darle vueltas a eso.

– ¡Byron! ¡Qué alegría verte!

El rubio se giró y vio a Caleb. El castaño intentó poner su mejor sonrisa falsa, pero estaba claro que el rubio había notado algo extraño. Cruzó sus dedos a la espalda, confiando en que el rubio no se diese cuenta de nada.

– Hola Caleb... - saludó al castaño, desconfiado.

– Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos... Aunque es raro verte separado de Elsie.

– Ya... En realidad estoy un poco preocupado... – Caleb sonrió mentalmente mientras escuchaba al rubio, el plan funcionaba – No soy capaz de contactar con ella.

– Ah, ¿pero no lo sabes? – preguntó Caleb fingiendo confusión – Creo que Nuria me comentó algo de unas vacaciones con Elsie... Aunque si Elsie no te ha dicho nada, tal vez me equivoque.

– ¿Y sabes adónde iban?

– ¿A Francia? No sé, a alguna ciudad europea... Pero tranquilo, se le habrá olvidado contártelo. A no ser... – Caleb puso su mejor expresión de confusión, mezclada con misterio. El castaño se sonrió al ver que había funcionado.

– ¿A no ser? – preguntó el rubio, cada vez más intrigado y confundido - ¿Qué pasa?

– Nuria me contó algo de unos chicos que conocían allí, tal vez por eso no te dijo nada – el castaño sonrió al ver la expresión intranquila del rubio - ¡Uy! Que tarde es... Será mejor que me vaya... ¡Adiós Byron!

**[*]**

Los días fueron pasando... Nuria y Elsie se lo pasaban genial en el balneario, aunque la peliazul seguía algo preocupada por no haber hablado durante esos días con Byron. Mientras que el rubio vivía lo contrario...

Había intentado olvidar las palabras de Caleb, pero era incapaz. Por las noches, la imagen de Elsie con otro chico no le dejaba dormir... Por el día intentaba entrenar para distraerse, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas: su juego era horrible, no estaba centrado y por tanto, cometía numerosos errores. Sus compañeros intentaban saber qué le pasaba, pero él no quería preocuparles.

**[*]**

Finalmente llegó el día de regreso. Elsie y Nuria estaban preparando las maletas. La castaña aprovechó que su prima fue a recoger sus cosas del baño para mandar un mensaje de texto a Byron con el teléfono de la peliazul. _"Espérame en la entrada de mi casa en dos horas. Tenemos que hablar". _Sin añadir nada más, la castaña pulsó la tecla "enviar". Justo a tiempo, puesto que Elsie entró por la puerta segundos después.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó la castaña fingiendo normalidad.

– Sí, vamos – respondió Elsie saliendo por la puerta con su maleta.

Dos horas más tarde, el coche del padre de Nuria se paró en la entrada de la casa de Elsie. La peliazul sonrió al ver a su novio esperándola, aunque algo en su expresión le hizo ponerse nerviosa. Sus nervios aumentaron al ver cómo su prima también se bajaba del coche allí.

– ¡Hola Byron! – saludó la peliazul alegre, aunque el rubio no sonrió.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó él directamente.

La confusión era notable en Elsie. Nuria se mantenía al margen, disfrutando del dolor de Byron. A pesar de que este intentaba ocultarlo, la castaña sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba. Pensaba dejar que la situación durase algo más, pero no le gustaba ver a su prima sufrir, así que decidió intervenir.

– Byron, cálmate. Ella no sabe nada.

Ambos miraron a la castaña, terriblemente confundidos. Elsie no entendía nada de la situación, aunque una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente... Deseaba que no estuviese pasando lo que ella pensaba.

Todo lo que Caleb te contó, es mentira – la castaña sonrió al ver la expresión del rubio. Una mezcla de tranquilidad, preocupación y confusión – Yo organicé todo esto. Le pedí que te dijese que Elsie estaba en realidad engañándote cuando estábamos en un balneario las dos.

– ¡Espera! ¿Que tú le has dicho qué? – preguntó Elsie muy enfadada.

– Entonces... ¿Todo fue una mentira?

– Eso es – Nuria obvió la pregunta de su prima, prefería no comenzar una discusión – Sólo quería que conocieses la sensación de perder a lo que más quieres. En tu caso es Elsie, en mi caso fue mi equipo.

Así que solo se trataba de eso... Byron sonrió, más tranquilo. Todo era una especie de retorcida venganza por parte de la castaña por lo que su equipo hizo cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Ray Dark. A pesar de haberse disculpado, él siempre había sabido que la chica nunca le había perdonado. Aunque ni en sueños hubiese pensado que ella le iba a hacer algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Elsie miró a su prima furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Le había dicho millones de veces que ni se le ocurriese! Aunque en cierto modo, tenía que admitir que lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente. Y ella había caído en la trampa, sin ni siquiera sospechar nada.

– Sé que esto ha sido algo inmaduro, y poco propio de mí, – explicó Nuria, mientras su prima reía porque la castaña se considerase una persona madura – pero creo que era necesario hacerlo. Puedes tomártelo como una... Bienvenida a la familia.

– Supongo que esto significa que estamos en paz – sugirió Byron.

– Estamos en paz... primito – respondió la castaña dándole la mano.

Elsie miraba lo que ocurría atónita. ¿De verdad Nuria, su prima, su obstinada prima, estaba haciendo las paces con Byron? Debía de estar soñando... Además, ¡le había llamado primito! Eso era más que imposible.

– Me alegra saber que ya no habrá otra venganza... Esta ha sido bastante horrible, la verdad – admitió el rubio tras soltar la mano de la castaña – Te has lucido, primita.

Nuria sonrió ante el comentario de Byron. Debía acordarse de llamar a Caleb para darle las gracias. Ahora ya podría estar segura de que el rubio sabía lo que ella había sentido... Esperaba poder entablar amistad con él. Aunque ni ella entendía porqué le había dado por pensar en eso...

– Byron... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – el rubio asintió – No vuelvas a llamarme primita.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Hablaron un rato más y después la castaña se marchó a su casa. La única que no intervino en la conversación fue Elsie. Aún seguía sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era demasiado imposible.

_**Fin**_


End file.
